


Talking About The Thing

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: New York, New York [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, why are Jed and Leo walking on the beach holding hands?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking About The Thing

_Happy Birthday to you_  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Mom  
Happy Birthday to you 

"And many more!" Charlie threw in. She and her brother Tim stood in the doorway holding a breakfast tray for their parents. CJ smiled.

"What is this?"

She sat up in bed as Leo propped the pillows behind her. The dog jumped on the bed too as CJ held the covers tightly around her. She had to conceal her nudity from her babies, who were no longer babies anymore.

"It's a birthday breakfast." Charlie said as Tim placed the tray in front of his mother.

"Smiley face pancakes, bacon, and Kenyan roast." Tim said. "Happy Birthday mom."

"Aw, you guys are so wonderful. Give me kisses."

She kissed both of them twice before turning to kiss Leo.

"Happy Birthday baby."

Charlie covered her eyes as they kissed again, as if blinded by the display of affection. Tim just laughed.

"We'll leave you to your breakfast." He said.

"Wait." Charlie stuck a candle in the middle of the pancake. "Make a wish mom."

She lit the candle. CJ smiled, closed her eyes, and blew it out. The room erupted in applause and Winston barked.

"Thank you." She said.

"We love you mom." Tim said. "There will be presents later."

"Yes." Charlie added. "After you put on clothes. Happy Birthday."

They walked out. CJ could not wipe the smile from her face.

"50." She whispered.

"Been there, done it." Leo replied.

"You want to know what's weird. I didn't even know you at 50."

"I wasn't that great…a bit of a drunk. You at 50 however, you are stunning. You don't look a day over 35."

"Bullshit."

She leaned to kiss him before focusing again on her breakfast.

"You gonna help me eat this Leopold?"

"Yes. Then I am going to make love to you to burn away the calories."

"Who needs the gym when they are married to you? Drink some coffee."

Leo sipped the decaf Tim made for him. Sometimes he missed real coffee, so he and his wife came up with a compromise. Three cups a day of a 70% decaf, 30% caffeinated concoction that Tim mixed. The boy truly was a genius.

"This is delicious." CJ said, digging into the pancakes. Winston gave her a hopeful look and got a piece for his trouble. He took it to the floor; knew Leo did not like him eating on the furniture.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" the former Vice-President asked.

"I thought you already got my gift."

"What do you get a woman who has everything?"

"I don't know what?"

Leo reached into the drawer, pulling out the brochure. He handed it to her.

"Oh my God, you're kidding."

Leo shook his head.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. We fly home Monday afternoon. All-inclusive; I chartered a private plane. The whole family is coming."

"Leo! The kids?"

"No." he waved his hands. "They are staying home. The rest of the family. Toby, Nora, Josh, Hogan, Sam, Ainsley, Donna, Cliff, Charlie, Zoey…I'm leaving some people out I'm sure."

"Carol?"

"She had a wedding this weekend remember?"

"Oh yeah. Um, Daisy?"

"Yes, Daisy and Luke will be there. Oh, so will Jed, Abbey, Nancy, and Lauren."

"Jed? Oh honey."

CJ threw her arms around him, holding him tight. He kissed her neck.

"This is the most wonderful birthday gift I have ever gotten. You are so amazing."

"I love you Claudia Jean."

"I love you too. I have to pack."

"Eat first, and relax. We have all day for that."

"The way you pack McGarry, that's how long it will take."

***

"Josh, get off the phone!" Hogan yelled. "Get your ass on this plane!"

Charlie made a cracking whip sound and they all laughed. Josh smiled sheepishly as he clicked off his cell phone and climbed into the plane. He and Hogan were back together; they spent six months separated. After their daughter Natalie was born (Josh had been right in his pregnancy prediction), he finished out the Santos Administration. Then he moved to Providence and the quiet life of tort law. Josh Lyman was happy as a clam.

"There will be complimentary liquor on this flight, correct?" Toby asked as the plane took off.

"Feel free to make use of the wet bar." Leo replied. "It is fully stocked. No cigar smoking though."

"Are the President and First Lady joining us later?" Sam asked.

He and Josh still called the Bartlets sir and ma'am. For everyone else the transition to Jed and Abbey had been seamless.

"They're already there." Zoey said. "They took a flight out yesterday."

"I think it is time to lay down some ground rules before I forget." Leo said.

Everyone groaned; he was in Vice-Presidential mode.

"No talk about kids. No pictures of Fitz, no funny stories about little Jed or CJ, no anecdotes about Natalie…no kids. This is our weekend, particularly CJ's. Let's have a good time because we don't know when we'll be together again."

"I think it is time to drink a toast to the birthday girl." Nora said.

"Girl." CJ guffawed. "I wish."

"You look fantastic." Daisy replied. "What are you using these days?"

With that, Toby became the bartender and the sexes split up for the conversation shift.

***

"Claudia Jean, fifty looks fantastic on you."

Jed Bartlet walked toward her and embraced her. CJ held him…they hadn't seen each other in months. She was so busy with Action AIDS and the everyday. Leo had been on four trips to Manchester without since the summer.

"Jed, you look good. How are you feeling?"

"Chugging along. Don't worry; it is still relapsing-remitting. I'm not dying yet."

CJ just nodded, but her blue eyes registered the relief she felt. Abbey embraced her and kissed her cheek.

"You look fantastic sweetie." The former First Lady said. "Life away from DC works wonders for the skin, doesn't it?"

"God yes. I love real life Abbey…never realized how much I missed it."

Leo walked over, putting his arm around his wife's waist. He informed everyone that they had the entire 10th floor to themselves and that bags were on their way upstairs. Jed and Abbey were staying with them in their two-bedroom suite. That didn't bother CJ at all; she hadn't talked to the first couple in too long.

"This afternoon is yours people." Leo said. "We meet out on the deck at seven for dinner."

They all scattered, CJ telling the women they should meet in the lobby in thirty minutes.

"Drinks?" Hogan asked. Josh pulled her toward the elevator. He wanted 10 minutes alone with her before he lost her for the rest of the weekend to her aunt and the feministas.

"What do you think?" Donna asked. "Zoey, are you with us?"

"Yeah." She looked at Charlie. "Make it 45 minutes."

They all smiled…looked like the 10th floor would be rocking for a while this afternoon.

***

"What are we drinking to?" Nancy asked.

Appetizers and drinks covered the outside table. Martinis, fuzzy navels, midori sours, Nancy had a whiskey sour. Everyone was there except Abbey; she was spending quality time with Jed and Leo. She would join them for tonight's birthday festivities.

"To CJ joining the big 5-0 club." Nora said, holding up her cosmo. "I am right behind you as always."

"No Nora, you are usually beside me."

"To CJ."

They all held up their glasses and took drinks.

"So, I want to know what is happening with everyone." CJ said. "We certainly don't talk like we used to."

She excluded Donna and Nora from that comment…she saw them everyday. While Manhattan was a relatively small island, 8 million people were plenty and she did not see the girls like she used to.

"I just started a book on the life of Eva Braun." Lauren said. "I am actually going to be spending some time in Frankfurt and Berlin next week."

She'd already written a popular book, amongst the history crowd, on the life of Gloria Steinem. She and her friend Maggie Carpenter were going to be working on a comprehensive women's studies text, as the subject gained popularity as a major on college campuses around the country.

"Talk about a woman being famous because of her husband." Hogan said, chuckling.

CJ smiled, glad that her niece was back to her jovial, witty self.

"Speaking of husband…" Donna let her voice trail off.

They all turned to Hogan and she rolled her eyes.

"April 5th, OK? I will officially become Hogan Cregg-Lyman. Happy?"

"It truly is about time sweetie." Daisy said. "I'm surprised Josh didn't put more pressure on you."

"I know how to shut Lyman up."

There was more laughter around the table. The conversation turned to sex and their men…it always did. Nancy did not mind at all being excluded from this conversation. Her sex life was personal. She felt it was time to go; give Lauren space to praise or lament her skills in bed.

"I'm going to take a catnap." Nancy said, finishing her whiskey. She leaned to whisper to Lauren, kissed her cheek, and went back into the hotel.

"Nance gets uncomfortable talking about sex; you know like this." Lauren explained.

"I didn't know Nancy McNally could be uncomfortable." Zoey replied.

"Ah young one," Nora mused, "Your journey of discovery will be long and harrowing."

They all laughed as Zoey threw a crab puff at the former Chief of Staff.

"Well, since we drove Nancy away, we may as well get to it." CJ said.

"Don't make it sound like a lesson plan CJ." Daisy said.

"Why?" Hogan asked. "If anyone has good pointers I will take notes. Let the birthday girl start."

"You have an unnatural obsession with my sex life with Leo."

"No, truly, Josh does."

More laughter as the server came with drink refills.

"Does Leo still…well, you know?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, Leo can still get a hard-on. There I said it. Ladies, that sexual dysfunction we hear so much about is not as prevalent as they make you think. 8 times out of 10, I am pushing him off me. But to be honest, there are so many other things to keep my interest."

"Tell me about it." Donna said. "Cliff and I have just discovered the beauty of massage therapy."

"Luke and I are doing the spontaneous thing right now." Daisy said. "He likes to surprise me in the kitchen, or the elevator, or the shower."

"The shower is good." Lauren said. "Nancy and I masturbate together."

"Josh and I do that. We also watch things."

That did not surprise Nora in the least. She had no desire to watch other people have sex; porn never interested her. She did not bother to hassle Toby about his small stash…every hardworking man deserved something to jerk off to.

"Toby and I enjoy a variety of positions and locations. It is as good now as it was 15 years ago…I think it might be better."

"Leo and I do 'the thing'." CJ said it in a grand tone as if she was announcing the next Miss Universe.

"What's the thing?" Daisy asked.

"Well, it's like our codeword for it. Um, has a man…ever…you know…stuck his tongue in your ass?"

Lauren gasped.

"Uncle Leo?" Hogan asked. "No shit. You go CJ."

"I cannot believe you kept that from me." Lauren said. "Isn't it the most magnificent feeling?"

"It's like dying and going to heaven." Ainsley said. They all looked at her; it was her first venture into the conversation. "The technical term, is rimming."

"I knew Seaborn was a closet freak." Daisy said laughing. "It's always the sweet-natured guys."

Their laughter was interrupted by a familiar voice calling CJ's name. She froze. Oh my God, it could not be…

"You are the last person I expected to see here." He said.

"Ditto."

They all looked at the erstwhile Senator and Vice-President, who was a Senator once more. Time had been good to John Hoynes. The thick white hair only brought out the piercing blue eyes. He still stood ramrod straight, with strong shoulders. He showed off a finely toned body in a polo shirt and golf shorts.

"Is this a girls weekend?" he asked.

"Our husbands are all here Senator." Donna replied.

"What brings you to the Bahamas John?" Nora asked.

"A mini-vacation."

"Has Suzanne seen fit to join you?" CJ asked, finally snapping out of it.

"She is in Paris with her sister. Tell me why you're here Claudia…all of you."

"I turned 50 yesterday." She said.

John smiled. He leaned to kiss her cheek, his hand lightly brushing her back. CJ's whole body stiffened.

"Happy birthday. You are still a very beautiful woman."

"Thank you."

"You will tell Leo I said hello?" he asked.

"Yes. You being here will interest him very much."

"Maybe we can have a chat soon, Vice-President to Vice-President."

CJ smiled, but her heart was nowhere near it. Nora and Donna were the only people at the table who knew why he had the ability to unnerve her. He smiled again.

"Well ladies have a wonderful weekend. It was terrific to see you Claudia."

"Bye Senator." They all said in unison.

Nora shook her head as he walked away.

"Toby is going to be pissed when he finds out he's here."

"I find it hard to shake the feeling that he followed me." CJ whispered to her best friend.

***

"I need to tell you something and you cannot get mad."

CJ sat at the mirror, putting on SPF and a lightweight make-up.

"What's the matter Claudia Jean? We're in the Bahamas for your birthday…what is there to be mad about?"

"John Hoynes is here." She said.

"What?"

"He came out on the deck and over to our table this afternoon. He said he was taking a mini-vacation."

"That is exactly why nothing ever gets done in Congress." Leo muttered. "A vacation in the middle of November."

"Leo…"

He put his hands on her shoulders, massaging. It was then he realized how tense the whole situation made her. She began to relax under his touch, as she always did.

"It's alright baby, there is nothing to be upset about. We'll be friendly when we see John and move on. Just relax."

CJ nodded, sighing under his work. Leo kissed the top of her head as Jed knocked and stuck his head in.

"Are you two ready? Abbey and I are going down."

"We're right behind you."

He nodded, walking away. Leo sat beside his wife on the vanity bench.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

CJ put on a smile. Leo searched her eyes and he still saw concern there.

"Yeah. This is my special weekend Leo, and I intend to have a good time."

"Good."

They shared a kiss and went to dinner.

***

"Favorite CJ moment." Josh said.

He was too far down the table from CJ for his liking. Still, he didn't have to be close to embarrass her.

"Later, when I am doling out violence, Josh goes first." CJ replied.

"My absolute favorite CJ moment is when she threw the basketball out the window in Concord." Sam said.

"I was popping it…it was Toby's fault."

"The night she tried to stand up that egg." Donna said.

"Hey, that can be done. You just have to find the right moment. It was one of the only highlights of that evening."

They were shot at again that night. Toby and Will threw her on the floor. She was five months pregnant with Charlie.

"CJ has a plethora of classic moments." Charlie said. "Remember holding pizzas while the Secret Service had guns drawn on you?"

"That was scary. I almost went on myself."

"Getting stopped by the cops and trying to pull the Second Lady card." Daisy said.

Everyone laughed.

"CJ spanking the House of Representatives was pretty impressive." Ainsley said.

"It certainly was." Jed agreed.

CJ smiled. That had been a very hard time in her life, and she handled it with the same grace she always did.

"Actually, I have an announcement." Charlie said, tapping on his glass. "Not to interrupt the trip down memory lane."

"Interrupt away." CJ replied.

"I have decided to run for State Senate. Cal Markham is not going to run again; I'm going for his seat."

The men all got up to congratulate him. CJ stole a look at Zoey, and while she looked less than thrilled, she held onto her husband's hand. They would have to talk before the plane ride home. Everyone was playing musical chairs now, so they could talk to who they needed to about these new developments. The music played…Nora and CJ both gasped when Upside Down came over the speakers.

"Dance!" CJ exclaimed.

She, Nora, Donna, and Lauren jumped up from their seats and danced on the deck. All conversation ceased between the men.

"How come the idea of four men doing that is intensely uncomfortable, but with women it is sexy?" Josh asked.

"All men have a hard nugget of male chauvinist pig in them Joshua." Nancy replied.

"And the lesbian fantasy thing." Abbey added.

"Ah yes."

"I deny the male chauvinist thing." Sam said.

"I won't even bother to deny the lesbian fantasy thing." Toby said.

"Four beautiful women dancing with no qualms about touching each other." Jed mused.

"Fantastic." Josh breathed.

"Does that bother you?" Zoey asked Hogan.

"That watching them excites Lyman? Not at all. It's all a fantasy…he could never get four women interested enough to have sex with him."

"Damn." Leo muttered under his breath. He turned back to his friends. "Can someone please tell me how I got so lucky?"

"She picked you." Abbey said. "As crazy as it sounds, you had no choice in the matter."

"It's not that crazy."

***

A group of women wandered back to the McGarry/Bartlet suite at 2:30am. CJ, Nora, Donna, Daisy, Abbey, Zoey, Lauren and Hogan made plenty of noise as they settled into the living room. They had been out drinking and dancing; some were tipsier than others. Their loud conversation woke up Leo, who wandered out there. They were opening bottles of water as if they intended to stay for a while. He really wanted them to go.

"Hello ladies."

"Hi Mr. Vice-President." They all said in tipsy unison.

Leo couldn't help but smile.

"Hey baby." CJ said, lying back on the couch and putting her feet in Hogan's lap. Well, Hogan, Daisy, and Lauren's laps.

OK, they really had to go now. She had never called him baby before.

"Did everyone have a good time tonight?" he asked.

"A blast. Lots of drinking, and debauchery. The usually CJ McGarry fest. We were just going to talk for a little while."

"Isn't it a bit late?" Leo looked at the watch that was no longer on his wrist.

"We won't bother you Leo." Abbey said. "Go back to sleep."

"Well I…"

"What's the matter Leo?" Nora asked. "Are we keeping you from something? We don't want to do that."

"Aw, don't tease him." Zoey slurred.

"Hey, stop making fun of me like I'm Josh. I just want to get some sleep. To be honest, you guys kind of do the duck cackle thing when you're all in the same room. Moreover, I can't really sleep when you do that. And I was almost sound asleep. I mean, not that…"

"Shut up Cletus, please!" Abbey said with an exasperated sigh. "We get it. You want to have sex with CJ. We can make ourselves scarce."

They all laughed. CJ sat up on the couch.

"You do?" she asked. "Sweet. Are you going to do the thing? I love the thing."

Zoey burst out laughing. So did Donna, she nearly fell from the arm of the couch where she was precariously perched to start. Leo looked at his wife with wide hazel eyes.

"Claudia Jean!" then he looked at Abbey. "Who the hell is Cletus?"

They were all laughing again. It took a while, but each woman managed to stand. Nora led the charge to the front door.

"Goodnight." They said.

CJ waved as they left. Abbey stood and helped CJ from the couch. She kissed the younger woman's forehead; it was funny to watch CJ bend down.

"Was 50 good for you honey?" Abbey asked.

"Abbey, it will be even better after I go into that bedroom." She thought she was whispering.

Abbey smiled as Leo cleared his throat. CJ went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Lead the way Leopold. Goodnight Abbey."

"Goodnight."

***

"Happy Birthday baby."

Leo slid his tongue across her navel; CJ melted into the bed.

"Mmm Leo, that feels fantastic."

CJ pulled her knees up as his fingers fluttered between her thighs.

"What is your birthday wish?" he asked.

"This comes pretty close. Ohhh…"

Leo's tongue brushed her clit and CJ moaned.

"Make love to me now!"

He did, rolling over and pulling her on top of him. CJ rode him hard and it was over quick. Leo brought her to climax with his fingers and she curled her body around his.

"Do I reek of liquor?" she asked.

The intensity of her orgasm seemed to sober her some.

"No. That means you had to be drinking martinis."

"Cosmos. We had a really good time. Oh my God," she sat up on her elbow and looked at him. "Hogan said Josh never does the thing. She said she is going to demand it. If Leo does the thing, then Josh has to. And that shocked me, cuz I thought of all people Josh had the freakiness in him."

OK, maybe she was not as sober as Leo first believed. He just laughed; she was too funny. She had no problems telling her friends about their bedroom escapades. Once that made Leo feel uncomfortable. Hell, it still did, but it also made him want to puff out his chest. The fact that Nora, Donna, et. al, knew that he still satisfied CJ in her sexual peak.

"I love you Leo." She said as she surrendered to sleep.

"Me too baby."

***

"Hey, why are Jed and Leo walking on the beach holding hands?"

CJ rushed out to the balcony with two cups of coffee. She looked in the general direction Toby was pointing. He could not help but smile when she glared at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said.

She smirked, sitting across from him with her coffee and cigarette.

"You really should quit." He said.

"I know; you're not going to get any excuses out of me. I only smoke 5 or so a day anyway."

"That's an excuse."

"Shut up."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a while. CJ stared out at the crashing waves and the early morning surfers, occasionally stealing glances at Jed and Leo.

"I always wonder what they talk about when they are alone." Toby said.

"Who?"

"Jed and Leo. Do you ever?"

"Honestly? No. I had to get used to the fact that so much of their conversation was classified…I stopped thinking about it years ago."

"You're lying."

"Yes I am. It is one of the last things on Earth that perplexes me."

She sipped her coffee.

"What perplexes you?"

"Their relationship. I mean not because they don't have anything in common, they do…just the intensity."

"Some would say the same about us." Toby replied.

"We're the opposite sex Tobus. It is not often that you find two men in such a deep relationship."

"They have known each other for a long time. What was it, like summer camp or something?"

"Before college, I know. Hell, I don't remember and I have heard the story thousands of times."

"Do you think maybe…I don't know, a long time ago?"

"Toby Ziegler, don't you finish that sentence."

"I can't." Toby replied.

CJ scratched her head and took a deep inhale on her cigarette. She was just an infant when the two men met; it was even before Jed met Abbey. Leo had always been there. Though life and decisions separated them, the intensity always brought them back. It was Jed who convinced Leo to check himself into Sierra-Tucson; and he kissed and caressed his face before they put him under the night they were shot at in Rosslyn. Even now, in their 70s, they spoke twice a week, e-mailed more, and Leo went to Manchester once a month, no matter what.

"You got quiet." Toby said, breaking her train of thought.

"Hmm? What did you say Pokey?"

"Nora told me about Hoynes."

"Yeah; Leo already knows."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Don't ever ask me to climb into John's head Toby. I guess Nora told you what I said."

"Yeah. I don't want to believe it but…you are the one that got away."

"Don't say that. I am not talking about that night. Anyway, I did not escape; I succumbed."

"Your regretted it, and had no problem letting him know that when he came around again."

CJ held up her hand.

"Stop it Toby."

"OK. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. This is my special weekend with the people I love most. I'm not going to let him ruin it no matter how he got here."

***

"Do you remember when you told me that you loved CJ?" Jed asked.

He carried a long branch, in addition to his cane. He absently drew Abbey's name in the sand.

"I don't think I will ever forget. I was a nervous wreck."

"It didn't show…it never did. You sounded so confident and so sure we would all be here right now."

Leo laughed. 15 years and it was just in the past couple that the McGarrys settled into their marriage. After the James Dailey incident they crossed the final hurdle…neither of them were going anywhere.

"Jed, she is the love of my life." Leo said.

"I know. I see how you look at her. Are you two alright now?"

"Yeah. It was me; I was the one who felt that she didn't love me anymore. I don't think I have ever been more wrong about anything in my life."

"It still amazes me, my friend. I mean not the age thing so much anymore; I got over that shock. You two don't have a damn thing in common. Tell me if I'm wrong."

Leo shrugged. They just loved each other. They would bicker about CNN, discuss books, and cuddle on their couch. He found any conversation with CJ was worth having. The kids filled their time too: soccer, debate, plays, and personal time.

"Lightning struck that night." Leo said. "The night of the Indonesian State Dinner."

"The night we lost that tender ship." Jed replied.

"Yeah. She wore the silver dress, not one of her best but that night she shined."

"Wait, you and CJ had been seeing each other since that night. You didn't tell me until right before we picked Harrison from the short list. That had to be a couple of months later."

"Get over it buddy."

They both laughed. Jed slapped Leo's arm.

"Is she still uncomfortable around me Leo?"

"Of course not. CJ loves you, she always has, and you are paranoid."

"She doesn't come to the farm like she used to." Jed said.

"Action AIDS takes up a lot of her time. We've talked about that. She wants to stop and start her own PR firm with Nora, Donna, and Carol."

"Really? That is no easy feat; especially in Manhattan."

"She is a miracle worker Jed. CJ can charm the underwear from a nun."

"Ah, spoken with that true Leo McGarry eloquence. I have a feeling anything CJ wants is alright in your eyes."

"I owe her everything. Where would I be if she had not stuck around? If she hadn't kept pushing to make it work when I fucked up. She knows me. She knows what I need and what makes me tick. The best part is I never tell her, she just knows. It's that destiny thing you always talk about. The thing I hate the most is I am not going to be able to see it through to the end with her. I have never feared death, and I still don't. I fear a place where CJ isn't."

Jed nodded. There would be a time when he and Abbey would have to part; rarely was the final journey made together.

"Don't talk about dying." Jed said. "I don't want to think about that. I just hope I go before you do."

"Shut up Jed. You're alright aren't you?" Leo looked at him with concerned hazel eyes. "What are you hiding from me? You promised to stop hiding things. Jed if you are sick…"

"I'm OK, stop it. You know I hate when you yell at me. Cut it out."

Leo put his arm around Jed's shoulder, rustling through his thick white hair as he would Timothy. Then he absently stroked the hair at the nape of his neck. Jed leaned to kiss his cheek. Leo scrunched his nose.

"Jed, stop being sentimental and girly." He grumbled.

"For 8 years I could not do that. Shut up. Oh, and you running your fingers through my hair is girly."

"No its not." Leo sighed, though he didn't stop. "Fine. These people up on their balconies are staring. You always get mushy."

"Wanna give them a show?" Jed asked.

Leo laughed and so did Jed. They sat on the beach, Leo's arm still resting on his shoulder, laughing.

***

"Hey Abbey."

"Hi. What are your plans for the afternoon? I have Zoey and Hogan joining me for a shopping excursion at 12:30."

The former First Lady sat in the living room listening to Barry Manilow. CJ joined her; grateful for the iced latte she offered.

"Leo and I are going around four. Nora, Donna, Lauren, and I are hitting the spa for a little R & R. Where are Jed and Leo?"

"I know they took a walk on the beach this morning." Abbey replied. "Most likely, they went to brunch after. They are probably still bickering about RC6, or whatever chess move Spassky did in Leningrad in 1956."

CJ smiled. She definitely heard that argument enough over the past 15 years.

"How long have been having that argument?" CJ asked.

"They were having it the afternoon I met them at Cathy Franklin's garden party in South Bend. They've probably been having it since the day they met."

"Yeah. You've know them for a long time Abbey."

"Mmm hmm. Is something the matter?"

"Jed and Leo are close. Did you ever think, you know, before you…?"

"I did." Abbey replied.

"But I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. You suspected the Jed and Leo could have been more than friends at some point in their lives. I wondered the same thing after I had known them a couple of months and I was sure that I loved Jed. I didn't want to compete for his affection."

"What did you do?"

"I asked him. He blushed and said no. I don't think he was being completely truthful at the time. They both had the male boarding school and camp background…you never know. Nothing happened after Jed and I established our relationship. Have you been letting this fester for all these years?"

CJ laughed, because that was the silliest thing of them all.

"Abbey, it just came to my mind this morning. God, do you believe it? I blame Toby."

"Ah yes, Tobias Ziegler and his ideas. Jed and Leo have an unreadable relationship. They have a bond that will never be broken, and it's stronger than lovers. As crazy as it sounds, Jed says he can't live without me. I think he could make it, but I know he'll crumble if Leo goes first."

CJ nodded, sipping her iced latte. The former President and Vice-President walked into the suite laughing.

"Spassky Jed, oh please. Given the right set of circumstances David Wheaton could've taken on Spassky. Bobby Fischer handed this guy his ass."

"Yeah, about eight years after he made the most famous chess move of all time. Leo, you are insane! Your disrespect for the players annoys the hell out of me."

CJ and Abbey just laughed, breaking the men out of their usual argument.

"Hey." They said in unison as CJ stood from the couch.

"I am going to get ready for the spa." She said.

"How do you prepare yourself to lie on a table naked?" Abbey asked.

CJ laughed again.

"Hey Leopold, I need your help in the bedroom."

***

They walked out of the spa laughing, feeling relaxed. The rest of the afternoon was free for them…they would meet for dinner at seven with their spouses. CJ laughed the loudest; she couldn't help it.

"It happened just that way, I am so serious. One minute I am chatting amiably with Mr. Begnini, whose English was shaky at best, the next I am floating in Larry Posner's pool. Donna was there."

"CJ always had the worse luck when she dressed the best in those days." Donna said. "It really was a beautiful Donna Karan dress."

"The worst part was it was a loaner I had to pay for after that."

They laughed again as the elevator doors opened and John Hoynes stepped off.

"Four ladies laughing." He said with a grin.

"Hey Senator."

They went into the elevator but CJ stopped.

"John, John can I talk to you?"

Nora looked at her. CJ gave her a reassuring look, nodding her head.

"Of course." He answered.

They walked back to the spa's juice bar as CJ's companions rode up to their floor. Inside at a table, CJ ordered cranberry juice. John had vegetable.

"Its been a really long time." She said.

"Our last encounter could have been better. Other than yourself, I'm sure, no one was more shocked than me to see Leo McGarry walk out on that stage at the Democratic National Convention."

CJ smiled, though there were few happy memories of the days following the Convention.

"How are you Claudia? I read about all the wonderful work you do in New York for Action AIDS. I admit to trying to keep up with you."

"John, did you follow me here?"

As much as CJ did not want to ask, she really didn't want to know the answer, it was the first thing that came from her mouth when she opened her lips. John laughed as they were served their juice.

"A toast Claudia. To leaving the past exactly where it is."

CJ did not join her glass with his. Her blue eyes just studied him.

"Suzanne and I always came here. This time she decided to go to Paris with her sister. We are legally separated…it was her decision. I am not, nor have I ever been, stalking you. Claudia, why can't you let go…"

"It was the worst night of my life, and you are responsible for it."

"Why do you say it like that?" John asked. "Why do you insist on portraying me as a big bad rapist and you as a woman who was violated? You got onto that elevator voluntarily."

"How many times did I say no that night? I know I didn't in the end…I was defeated John. You knew that, and you took the victory lap anyway."

"I was a womanizing son of a bitch. I am not that man anymore; I paid the ultimate price for being him."

CJ didn't say anything.

"Its not just that night. You didn't stop after that. We had a lot of…those 4 ½ years you were in the White House were not easy."

"You walked away with the big prize; Leo McGarry made you his bride. I could not help how I felt about you then. If I could explain why you got under my skin I would."

"Could it be I never let you use me again?" CJ asked. "That I learned from my mistake and refused to be your whore?"

John sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what to say to this Claudia. I did so many hurtful things…to people I love and to strangers. I am not that man anymore, and I can't help it if you don't believe that. It was 20 years ago and I try not to look that far in the past."

"How lucky for you. John, do you think I am the only one you've hurt that has long-lasting wounds?"

"You have a great job, a good husband, and two beautiful kids. I want nothing but good for you, and I wish you could believe my sincerity. It hurts me that you can't let go of one mistake…it would hurt me even if I weren't that mistake. It was a mistake we both made Claudia."

"There has to be something for you John, someone. Once where you wish you could turn back the hands of time and change things."

"Helen Baldwin." John hardly whispered the name. "I thought she loved me…would I have been so careless if I didn't?"

"I should hope not. Love can be responsible for some of our worst mistakes." CJ replied.

"Yeah. I believe that night it was Toby Ziegler…"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Hey baby, Donna said you were down here. I thought you wanted to do some shopping after the spa."

Leo turned and smiled at John Hoynes. He extended his hand.

"John, good to see you. What brings you to the Islands?"

They shook hands and Leo studied him closely. He was still attractive and still attracted to his wife. The older man took a deep breath.

"Just taking a break from the DC bullshit for a couple of days. Are Jed and Abbey really here?"

"They are. C'mon CJ, you better get upstairs and get dressed."

"Yeah." She absently pushed her half-empty juice glass across the table.

"I hope you feel better now Claudia." John said.

"I bet you do." She slipped her hand in Leo's. "Goodbye John."

"Goodbye. Leo."

"Senator."

The McGarrys walked away.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about? Donna said you stopped him."

"I don't want to talk about it, and Donna has a big mouth."

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"You know that some questions are never meant to be answered; there is not a solution for every problem. But still you seek it out."

"OK. You want to go shopping or just rest?"

They got off the elevator at the 10th floor. CJ put her arm around him and smiled as they walked down the hall to their suite.

"There is much more fun to be had Leo. I'm fine, I promise, and I want to spend this afternoon with my husband."

He kissed her lips softly as they walked into the room. It was one of the few things that he would never quite understand about her, the darkness and light. She could shake it off much easier than most, but CJ was multi-layered. She hid her hurt with a smile, her pain with a joke. It was not always easy to find the underlying cause of her sorrow or her anger. Leo felt himself to be transparent more often that not. Everyone thought he was the enigma, but after 15 years, he was sure it was CJ.

***

"Is she really going to marry you?" Toby asked.

He lit a cigar on the deck, puffing on it until it was fully lit. He would make sure to shower before Nora returned from her afternoon excursion with Donna and Daisy. While the smell of cigars no longer haunted Nora as it once had, Toby preferred not to be the vessel that brought up her awful memories.

"Don't sound so damned shocked." Josh said. "Why do I always get the short end of the stick?"

"Cuz you're Josh." Toby replied.

Cliff smirked but Josh glared at him.

"Calley, you are not allowed to laugh. Ever."

"Josh, I am sorry man but that was funny." Cliff said.

"I think what Toby was trying to say, and Cliff concurred with his smirk, is that you do have some tendency to be hapless." Charlie said. "Not to mention that you and Hogan have been doing this dance for almost nine years."

February 2007, Josh would never forget the day of their first kiss. It was over for him after that, no matter how much he pretended it wasn't.

"Yeah I know. Her parents didn't do so well. Marriage is a scary prospect for her…sort of like prison. I had to be patient."

"The age thing never weighed on her once?" Sam asked, digging into the scallops and bacon on the table.

Josh had just celebrated his 52nd birthday. Hogan would be 32 next year. Josh shrugged an answer. That was a conversation they never had, not even after the separation. He had not been Hogan's first boyfriend; not even her first love. At least that is what she told him. He knew that he was not her first lover.

"We had to wait until she was ready. I was willing to do that because she is the only one I wanted."

"Were you ever in love with Donna?" Cliff asked.

"Ooh." Charlie said. "Did you really have to go there?"

"Way to be subtle Cliff." Sam said.

"Clifford, Clifford, Clifford." Toby said, sounding an awful lot like Leo.

"Honestly Cliff, I don't know. I love the hell out of that woman, today right now. Could I see her and I in Providence with Noah and Nat? No. Our relationship is complicated. Well, we're simple now."

"No, my relationship with CJ is complicated." Toby replied, not knowing why he opened his mouth.

"Two beautiful, intelligent women who were both enamored with you Toby." Josh said. "Bottle it and sell it my friend."

"I think it's the beard." Charlie said.

"I'm still baffled by CJ and Leo." Sam said. "I love Ainsley, and we have a wonderful relationship, but the blind devotion in that marriage…CJ would jump in front of a hail of bullets."

"Its mutual." Charlie said. "The beauty of it is that CJ doesn't have a problem if people don't know that. Leo is her concern, not what the world thinks."

"If not for the two of them, I would never have replaced Josh." Cliff said. "I would never have had a real opportunity to get Donna back. I owe them so much."

"We all do." Toby said. "CJ saved my life on more than one occasion."

"I saved hers." Sam raised his hand.

They all laughed.

"She's 50." Josh said. "Can you believe it?"

"Still absolutely beautiful." Charlie replied. "Remember when People magazine picked her?"

"We tortured her so bad." Josh said. "That seems like 100 years ago…the whole life really does. We ran the White House for 16 years."

"Oh, that deserves a drink." Cliff raised his glass.

"You don't count Cliff." Toby said, hiding his smile.

"Hey, I ran the Counsel's office for 6 years and I was White House Chief of Staff for about 345 days."

"Doesn't count." Charlie said.

He and Josh snickered.

"If you were not in Rosslyn, it doesn't count." Sam said.

"Unless you're Nora." Toby amended.

"Exactly." Josh said. "Only Nora gets that bye. Sorry dude."

"You guys suck." Cliff said.

"Yeah, we do." Sam said.

***

Jed surprised CJ when she stumbled out onto the balcony Sunday morning craving a cigarette. The rain fell steady as she poured herself a cup of coffee and lit a Camel Light.

"Leo and I have the worst vacation luck. It always rains one day we are somewhere tropical."

Jed looked at her, smiled, and moved his book so she could sit. He was reading an exhaustive biography of Martin Luther. CJ didn't know if that was what it was called, but it was thick.

"Martin Luther, huh? Is it good?"

"You could care less." Jed said in a playful tone.

"True, but I pride myself on good conversation skills."

"As well you should Claudia Jean. Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yeah." She inhaled her cigarette. "This is the last real excuse for drinking and debauchery. I have had a wonderful time…I am so glad you and Abbey are here."

"We couldn't really think of an excuse not to come."

"Is that a joke sir?"

"Whoa." Jed's eyes widened. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry Jed. It was really a sir moment. I called you that for so long."

"Yeah. It was a part of the job; Leo did too. But you are family now, Jed is just fine."

"Yeah."

They didn't talk as CJ looked out at the grey sky and the crashing waves below.

"Abbey and I both wish you would come to the farm more." Jed said.

"Work is keeping me busy. I guess it must look bad for Leo to always come alone, or with the kids."

"It became a bit of a concern for me."

"We have that fester thing in common." CJ replied.

"We certainly do. We also have the blinded devotion to Leo thing."

"What? Did Abbey…oh God, I am never going to…I shouldn't have asked."

"I don't follow." Jed said.

"What?"

"Asked what CJ? I don't follow."

"Abbey didn't tell you about a conversation we had yesterday morning?" CJ asked.

"No. I just meant…well maybe a lot of the friction between us during my Administration was caused by both of us loving him so much and depending on him. There were too many times when he had to choose me over you and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for that. It was a hazard of the job. It was a long time ago."

"I encouraged him to take Matt's Vice-President offer. Josh and I…nothing made us happier than to see him go all the way. We didn't even take you and the kids into regard."

"It wasn't your responsibility to do so, it was Leo's. That battle was between the two of us and we worked it out. We always work it out."

"I don't know if I ever told you what an efficient, effective, and elegant Second Lady you were. Abbey and I were so proud of you."

"Those were six of the craziest years of my life Jed. I wouldn't give them back for anything, but Leo and I went through it. As we enter the comfortable era of our marriage…I don't even know the words. Looking back is not something I want to keep doing."

"I asked Leo yesterday how you two made it as long as you have." Jed said.

"Definitely no thanks to the job, but that was our own faults. We went in with our eyes as open as they could be. Though we couldn't have anticipated all of the pitfalls…"

"Like Bruno Gianelli and the reelection?"

"Please Jed, I will be alright if I never hear that name again."

"I guess you know Leo told me." Jed replied.

"I know now. I was never unfaithful to Leo; I need you to understand that. I was drunk, angry, and I wanted to hurt myself and him. It is the second most regretful thing I have ever done in my life, and he forgave me. I don't want to stroll down memory lane on that one. can we talk about something else?"

"So, it really was just a few kisses. I never knew if Leo was being truthful with me."

"We're talking about this…I don't want to talk about this. Jed, stop, it was 100 years ago and the circumstances were dire. I was never, ever, unfaithful to Leo. That is all that matters."

"Yeah." Jed sighed. "Come and visit us soon. We miss you. Abbey always enjoys your company…Leo and I as a unit drive her batty. When you're there, it is better for her. That is not the only reason; I enjoy you too."

"I know. I'll be sure to clear some time around the holidays. The kids always love Manchester at Christmas."

"Good."

They sat in silence after that, and watched the rainfall.

***

"Leo? Hi sweetie."

CJ curled her body around her husband's, licking the inside of his ear. Leo moaned contently, running his hand down her naked back.

"Good morning baby."

"Wake up and pay attention to me." CJ whispered.

Leo turned his head, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. CJ growled, straddling him. She pulled away and Leo looked at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

"I love you so much."

She kissed down his throat and chest. She bit his nipples, and licked her way across his navel. CJ placed tiny sucking kisses on his groin, watching with satisfied eyes as his erection grew. When she looked at him again, she smiled.

"All done." She said.

"I don't think so Claudia Jean." He replied grinning.

"Really? I don't see what else there is for me to do here. I think I am just going to go back to sleep."

"Baby, don't tease me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Put it in your mouth." He said in that sexy, confident Leo tone she loved so much.

"I would love to Mr. Vice-President."

CJ went down on him with her usual vigor. Leo moaned loudly underneath her, arching the upper half of his body off the bed and calling her name.

"Oh God Claudia Jean! Baby, don't ever stop!"

His hands found a place in her hair, tangling there as he pushed her head further down.

"Oh baby, ohhh…"

CJ slid two fingers into his ass, pressing down on his prostate. Leo spilled into her mouth, a mixture of groaning, squealing and crying her name at the same time. She kissed her way back up his body, taking his mouth until she could hardly breathe.

"That never gets monotonous." He said breathlessly.

"I am sure it doesn't…you've never complained. You probably woke Jed and Abbey though, big mouth."

Leo laughed, not at all giving a damn. He wrapped his arms around CJ's back and she rolled them over so that he was on top.

"I think this was best birthday I have ever had." She said. "I've had some good ones, so that is saying something."

"This tops 45?" Leo asked. "You said nothing would ever top Pavarotti singing Happy Birthday to you in front of an audience of thousands. He sang Puccini for you."

"I know. I thought so at the time Leopold. Hey, I have a bone to pick with you."

Leo sat up to look at her. He was still on top of her.

"I didn't do it." He said.

"You did do it." She gently punched his arm. "Jed knows about Bruno. God, you didn't tell him right after, did you?"

"No, I didn't say anything until I found out he had impregnated Margaret and was working for Vinick. He doesn't know everything. He is my best friend." That was a lie, but he would tell it to keep the peace.

"You didn't tell him about the thing with John, did you Leo?"

"No. I would never do that; that secret is yours. I swear to you. You know you can trust me with your secrets."

"I believe you." She caressed his face before kissing him. "I know how close you and Jed are. In fact this weekend I suspected…"

"Claudia Jean!" Leo exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"How come I never have to finish that sentence? Everyone seems to know the natural progression."

"Everyone? Did you have one of your little powwows to discuss this?"

"No. Toby and I saw you two talking on the beach so we mused about what you talk about when you're alone. Then Abbey and I talked about it."

"OK."

Leo nodded and they lay quiet.

"Were you and Jed ever lovers?"

She could not believe she asked. He did not answer immediately, or look at her.

"No." he replied finally.

As Abbey had, CJ knew he was not being completely truthful.

"OK. I don't give a damn, you know. As long as we are talking about 30 or 40 years ago, and not two weeks ago in Manchester."

Now Leo smiled.

"Oh God baby, Jed and I are too old for even the standard position of that kind of sex. Particularly with the condition of my knees and his back."

"You put a lot of thought into this, huh Leopold."

She laughed aloud. The answer did not matter to her, and that surprised her. She leaned to kiss his forehead.

"I'm going to shower." She said. "I think the day might be a wash, but we can have breakfast with Jed and Abbey."

"Yeah. Have you thought about that a lot CJ?" Leo asked as he rolled off her and she climbed out of bed. "The thing with Jed and I?"

CJ shook her head.

"Not at all really. The past is just that. I know how devoted you two are too each other; I had to get over that a long time ago. C'mon baby, shower with me."

"It turns me on when you call you me baby. It really does."

Leo got off the bed.

"Why do you think that I do it? Let's get wet Mr. Vice-President."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. CJ stroked the nape of his neck.

"Happy Birthday Claudia Jean. And many more."

***


End file.
